


Observations

by micehell



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-16
Updated: 2005-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micehell/pseuds/micehell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm is observed.  For scientific reasons, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observations

Observation Journal, Entry 6.41. Begin recording.

The subject under observation is Reed, Malcolm, Lt.. Subject is currently in his shared quarters (see also subject Archer, Jonathan, Cpt.).

Subject is déshabillé, apparently about to engage in some solitary sexual practice.

Subject is rubbing his genitalia, primarily his penis. He has now taken his penis in one hand and his testicles in the other. The pattern of strokes to the penis vs. pulls on the testicles is apparently point, point, counterpoint, though from time to time the subject breaks pattern. I wonder if this is due to some lack of concentration, or is it just a way of varying the pattern? Ah, the limits of observation. What I wouldn’t give for a deep telepathic probe.

The subject is now lying back on his bed, hips moving in the same pattern as the strokes to the penis. The other hand has taken to rolling the testicles in the sac, though there’s not much roll there as the sac is drawing up.

The tightness of the sac combined with the amount of pre-ejaculate that is visible on the glans would indicate that the subject is already nearing orgasm. Previous observation of this subject’s sexual encounters would indicate that his sexual need must be very high, as his stamina is usually much greater.

The subject has taken to making low, guttural noises. It has been my previous observation that humans are prone to such noises in the throes of sexual excitement, and, my, from the sounds he’s making now, he’s very excited indeed.

I find it amusing that the sounds he’s making actually have some correspondence to my native tongue, and I have to say that last sound was veering strongly to the obscene. Hmm, due to subject’s current activities, maybe he’s more aware of my language than I’d previously thought. This definitely calls for closer observation.

But back to the subject’s current activities. He has now taken to rubbing his thumb around the glans at the top of his stroke. It also appears as if he’s giving a sharp twist to his wrist at the apex and nadir of the stroke. I wonder if that heightens the stimulation in some way. Note to self: check the biological database.

The subject’s thumb is making wider circles, spreading the pre-ejaculate around the glans, and down along the shaft. From the subject’s reaction, I believe this must be a highly enjoyable sensation. It would appear that an opposable thumb really comes in… well, handy. Hee, I did a pun. Hmm, strike last remark.

Subject’s breathing is coming in harsh pants now, and the testicles have drawn up tight. The strokes have become fast and harsh. Subject is likely going to… subject has now achieved orgasm. My, from the amount of ejaculate being produced, he must have really been aroused. I wonder if that has any correspondence to how long it’s been since subject last engaged in sexual activity. I really must check the biological database.

After cleaning himself off, subject, in a sigh, has stated “Oh, Jon, how I miss you when you’re away.” Apparently subject engaged in solitary sexual act due to absence of primary sexual partner (see again subject Archer, Jonathan, Cpt.).

The fact that the primary sexual partner has only been gone three standard Earth days would indicate that the subject is a highly sexual creature, unable to abstain for any extended period of time. This would be borne out by previous observations (see Observation Journals 1.89, 2.10 – 2.65, 2.67, 2.69… well, so on and so on).

End entry.

 

Private Journal, Entry 8.23. Begin recording.

Well, all that wanking made me kind of excited, so I had myself a good lick to take care of the problem. Objective analysis aside, even though Daddy and Malcolm obviously enjoy using their hands, I still think a tongue is better. It’s definitely good to be a dog.

Hmm, Malcolm’s getting dressed now. I wonder if I can talk him into getting me some cheese.

End entry.


End file.
